


Valentía líquida

by Road1985



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Supernatural RPF, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comic-Con de San Diego 2014, una Green  Room, una botella que gira por el suelo, mucho alcohol y un juego</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentía líquida

\- El juego se llama, Valentía líquida. – Dijo Katie, esperando la reacción de los demás, pero tan solo consiguió murmullos nerviosos y ojos que se iban mirando de unos a otros. – No os asustéis, seguro que todos habéis jugado a “Yo nunca” ¿Verdad?  
Algunos asintieron casi al instante, todas las chicas lo hicieron y muchos de ellos también, pero otros mantuvieron la expresión dubitativa.  
\- Me siento mayor, porque hace más de diez años que no juego a “Yo nunca.” – Misha se pasó la mano por el pelo y rió nervioso.  
\- Creo que se deja de jugar cuando cumples los 40. – Le contestó Colton, para luego beber un largo del botellín de cerveza.  
\- ¿Me estás llamando viejo?  
Varias risitas acompañaron a esa pregunta y Misha los miró a todos, asesinándoles con la mirada. Colton no le contestó y se acomodó en el sofá.  
Casi todos los que estaban allí estaban agotados, unos porque los paneles se habían alargado más de la cuenta, aunque Jensen, Jared y los demás actores de Supernatural estaban acostumbrados a que eso ocurriera durante la ComicCon en San Diego. Para otros, era la primera vez que se encontraban como protagonistas del panel y además, mucha gente estaba expectante con la primera temporada de Flash, así que Grant y los demás, necesitaban una noche tranquila, entre compañeros y con alcohol.  
\- El juego es muy simple. – Continuó diciendo Willa. Casi nadie se dio cuenta del gesto de complicidad que le hizo a Katie. – Alguien dice algo que no ha hecho y los demás tienen que beber si por el contra.  
\- ¿Y dónde está la valentía en eso? – Preguntó Brandon sonriente.  
Había sido el la última incorporación en Arrow, los fans le habían esperado impacientes el fin de semana, expectación que no había visto desde la presentación de Superman Returns. No iba a negar que le gustaba volver a estar rodeado gente; era difícil definirle, tímido pero con ganas de dejase ver y destacar.  
\- Después de un par de rondas, veremos.  
\- Las chicas están tramando algo. – Jared se sentó en uno de los taburetes que había frente a la barra del bar. – Y no estoy seguro de que me guste ese juego.  
La mirada de Jensen, clavada sobre él, llamó su atención. Se estremeció, después de tanto tiempo trabajando juntos, Jensen era la persona a la que mejor conocía y quien mejor le conocía a él. no había forma de esconderle nada a su compañero y mentirle no era una opción.  
\- Pues a mí me parece una idea estupenda para conocernos un poco más. – Dijo finalmente Jensen. – O para recordar cosas de las que nos hayamos olvidado.  
\- Las confesiones con alcohol, nunca son buenas compañeras. – Dijo Mark desde el fondo de la sala. – Pero por nosotros no os cortéis, estoy seguro que esto será divertido.  
Aunque la sala estaba bastante concurrida de gente, con los casts de más de cinco series, dando vueltas, hablando, bebiendo y comiendo, el sitio era lo bastante grande como para que pudieran estar separados por grupos. Los que ya se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo se habían juntado sin problemas, mientras que los actores más jóvenes, protagonistas de los 100 y Reign se había quedado a un lado.  
Los actores más mayores se habían quedado al otro lado, con sus vasos de whiskey y otros licores, hablando de los diferentes momentos en los que sus carreras habían coincidido, mientras cotilleaban discretamente lo que ocurría al fondo, junto a la barra.  
\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Quién se apunta? – Candice se separó de Grant con su copa en la mano. Le dio un codazo a su compañero, con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. – Vamos, ¿De verdad nadie tiene curiosidad por saber secretillos de los demás?  
El resto de las chicas, Danielle, Emily y Emily cogieron sus copas y la siguieron hasta donde estaban ya Katie y Willa, todas ellas expectantes, esperando que sus compañeros se acercaran y aceptaran jugar.  
Brandon fue el primero en dar un paso, con su vaso en la mano. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el suelo en el círculo que las chicas que estaban formando. Hizo un gesto y alguien a quien apenas nadie había prestado atención, por no conocerle, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.  
\- Chicas, os presento a Michael Urie, fue mi compañero en…  
\- Vi vuestra serie. – Dijo Willa dando pequeños saltitos de rodillas en el suelo. – Era tu novio en la serie. ¿Lo es en la vida real?  
Brandon se pasó la mano por el pelo y carraspeó con fuerza.  
\- Más vale que aceptemos jugar, o al final estas cotillas acabarán sabiendo todos nuestros secretos. – Stephen se levantó de la banqueta y cogió a Colton del brazo para que le siguiera. – Jay. ¿Hay algo que quieras esconder?  
Jared miró de nuevo a Jensen con un vistazo rápido, su compañero seguía mirándole con ganas de asesinarle. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. También Jensen se había puesto en marcha hacia el círculo, así que Jared, con la cabeza baja, como si estuviera resignado, caminó también hacia allí. Grant y Rick, también caminaron, en silencio, sonrientes, pero con movimientos tímidos, como si quisieran pasar desapercibidos.  
\- Tal vez me esté haciendo realmente viejo, - Comenzó a decir Misha, mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la sala, con una cerveza en la mano. – pero se como terminan estos juegos y no estoy seguro de querer conocer todos vuestros secretos. Además, no me hace gracia que mis hijos estén ahí metidos en ese parque de infancia de la planta de abajo. ¿Alguien más quiere que me quede con su hijo?  
De forma casi inmediata, tanto Jensen, como Jared y Stephen le pidieron si podía cuidar de sus hijos y en cuestión de segundos Misha calculó que tendría a su cargo, seis niños. Sonrió, le encantaban los críos y no hacía falta ser excesivamente perspicaz para saber que ese juego iba a sacar a la luz historias… y por muy cotilla que fuera, no quería estar allí.  
\- Voy contigo. Nunca me han gustado ese tipo de juegos. – Matt se levantó del sofá desde el que estaba mirando la escena y con una pequeña carrera alcanzó a Misha en la puerta. – Van a ser muchos niños, tal vez necesites una mano.  
Misha se lo quedó mirando un momento en silencio, antes de sonreír y poner una mano sobre su espalda. La apoyó en su hombro y apretó con fuerza. Se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla. De espaldas a todos los demás y a punto de salir de la sala, nadie podía verles.  
\- No podremos tener demasiada intimidad con todos los pitufos.  
\- ¿Desde cuando nos es difícil encontrar un poco de intimidad? Además, ya sabes cómo va a terminar esto y pensaba que no te gustaría saber que por culpa de un par de copas de más acabo en la cama otro.  
Misha se lo quedó mirando de nuevo, respiró con fuerza y apretó su hombro con más fuerza todavía.  
\- ¿Serías capaz de irte a la cama con otro?  
\- Si no quieres que esté contigo…  
Misha lo empujó fuera de la sala, ninguno de los dos se despidió de los demás, pero sus compañeros estaban ya entretenidos con otras cosas. Misha sujetó a Matt contra la pared, con una mano sobre su pecho y la otra rodeando su cintura.  
\- No hace falta que intentes ponerme celoso para llevarme a la cama, pero tendremos que tener cuidado con los niños.  
\- Estoy seguro que podemos encontrar alguna película de Disney, una canciones ruidosas y personajes hablando todo el tiempo.  
El beso de Misha no le dejó seguir hablando. Su amigo había estado los últimos meses liado con la serie así que no habían tenido mucho tiempo para ellos y aunque no eran una pareja como tal, podía decir que lo había echado de menos.  
\- Con un poco de suerte, - Susurró Misha en el oído de su amante, mientras rozaba su cuerpo con el suyo propio, - el jueguecito ese los mantendrá entretenidos toda la noche y en cuanto los enanos estén entretenidos…  
\- ¿A que estamos esperando entonces?


End file.
